


Waiting

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Coping, F/M, Waiting, art and a bit of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn's way of coping.





	Waiting

There wasn’t much that she hated more.

Waiting.

She had waited for her parents to open the lock of the cave. For the lantern to turn on again.

She had waited for Saw, her fingers tightly wrapped around the blaster he had given her.

 

Right now, she was balling her fist and reopening it, over and over. Waiting for the U-Wing to break through atmo.

The arrival of the night had cooled down the thick air around the temples and Jyn was shivering. Probably because her hair was still slightly wet from the shower.

Her muscles ached from the training today. And from the past days. Because for the last six weeks Jyn had joined the sparring almost every day. Pushing herself to the limit. Pushing the thoughts, the fear away.

Her muscled ached, just like her heart did. She unclenched her first and dared to look up to the stars. Dared to hope.

There.

Far in the distance. The familiar lights of an U-Wing engine.

The wait was over.

He would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this enviroment study a while ago to distract me from some grim news that day.


End file.
